


Setting Sun

by liltwinflow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, there's no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: The silence was comfortable, and the view, the view was incredible because that view was Kenma. Kenma with soft orange glow from the setting sun outside, pouring in rays leaving aesthetic like lines across his body. Kuroo ached to take a picture, bask in this moment forever, just he and Kenma under the light of the sun.





	Setting Sun

Under the rays of the sun was where Kuroo found Kenma curled up against the window pane, one leg swinging absently whilst the other stuck close to his chest, cradled by his arms raised to see the screen of his phone. He resembled something of a cat, basking in the sun’s warmth on a clear afternoon. It had been a while since he’s seen Kenma play games on his phone.

Kuroo’s entrance into the room wasn’t exactly quiet, nor loud, it had been enough for Kenma’s fingers to pause against his screen for a brief moment before they resumed in whatever activity he was engaging in. Kuroo didn’t mind the lack of greeting as he walked further into the room, stripping himself of his outside clothes and into something more comfortable. He was drawn by the movement of Kenma’s leg, seeming somehow paler under the light of the sun, but more so his expression. For his head was tilted in the direction of the window, but his eyes were locked on the dimmed light of the screen. Though his face was neutral, Kuroo could make out the slight furrow of his brows and the small frowns he’d make when something seemingly went wrong. 

He couldn’t decide whether to smile or smirk at the cat pin which clipped back the left side of Kenma’s dark hair. 

“I thought you didn’t like the heat, Kitten.” Kenma’s gaze remained on that of his phone, as Kuroo spoke, breaking only for a split moment to glance at Kuroo’s reflection in the window.

“It’s not hot” Kenma mumbled, the swinging of his leg had slowly stopped the closer Kuroo had gotten. It was then that Kuroo realised, it was in fact not as hot as he thought. The room was cool with just enough warmth pouring through the windows so it wouldn’t be cold, he hummed standing corrected. 

“Why are you up here anyway?” Kuroo asked, his hand raising to brush through the smaller male’s hair; adjusting his hair pin at the small look of annoyance he received upon brushing it out of place. 

“There was a rainbow” Kenma answered, if he were indeed a cat - Kuroo thought - he would be purring right now as he lightly nudged his head further into Kuroo’s palm. By now Kuroo couldn’t help the smile on his face at his boyfriend, so entranced that he missed when the shorter had switched to his photos to show him the said rainbow until he was nudged slightly harder. 

“Oho a double rainbow,” said Kuroo, a chuckle playing at his lips. “That means an extra gay baby has been born.” 

He received an eye roll in response, the faintest of smiles being held captive as Kenma spoke, “You were born years ago, Kuro.” 

For a moment, Kuroo had to process the retort that came his way. He blinked, once, twice, then pursed his lips at the smug look on his boyfriend’s face. “You little--” 

The sound of Kenma’s laughter was a beautiful thing, Kuroo thought, the man usually hid behind his hair or hands to mask it. They often came out as snickers and titters, Kuroo found his genuine laughter to send a warm buzz through his body and pleasant jolt to his heart. 

“K-Kuro I’m gonna f-aall” gasped Kenma, soft laughter filling the air. Kuroo revelled in the way Kenma’s eyes crinkled from his laughter, he revelled in the breathiness of his giggles and the spasms of his body as he tried to escape merciless fingers. 

“You're not” replied Kuroo, grinning down at him, he chuckled at the weak attempt of pout (or maybe it was a glare) Kenma tried to send his way. 

“I am, s-stOp” There was a faint flash of panic in golden eyes as Kenma felt himself near the edge of the window pane, his body tipping. “Kuro--”

“You’re not.” Kuroo smirked, arms wrapped around him securely. Cute. Kenma was insanely cute. Eyes wide, cheeks rosy and hair slightly astray. He leant down, noticing the way those sharp eyes followed his movement, until their noses brushed and Kenma found himself blushing more. 

“Your breath smells” Kenma mumbled, turning his head from fond stares. Kuroo laughed, and Kenma could feel it as jostled slightly in his arms. 

“Insults to hide your embarrassment huh?” said Kuroo, though sounding like a question it was very much meant to be an obvious comment. 

Kenma shoved his face away, “Shut up.” 

Kuroo’s laughter grew, Kenma almost worried it would turn into that gross laugh of his that made him both cringe and want to laugh himself. Then it was quiet. Slowly, almost shyly, Kenma turned his gaze back to the man above him only to find eyes already on him filled with emotions Kenma couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“It doesn’t though” said Kuroo, after a few more seconds. 

Kenma tilted his head, “what?” 

“Smell.” Oh. They were still on that, it seemed. 

“It does.” Kenma replied, shifting in his arms to get more comfortable, he was surprised by how easily the man was managing to hold him right now. 

“What does it smell of?” Kuroo asked, the smirk was still on his lips half painted over by a smile. 

Kenma scrunched his nose, giving him a look which stated ‘What’s wrong with you?’ In the most deadpan expression. “I’m not going to smell your breath to tell you what it smells off.” 

Again, a chuckle rippled through Kuroo as he rolled his eyes. “You’re such a pain.” 

Kenma hummed, a faint smile steadily spreading across his lips. “I never said it smelt bad.” He snickered at the look on Kuroo’s face, clearly confused, embarrassed and annoyed. Yet Kuroo still felt that warmth through him at the sound, his heart still sang in delight to be the one who caused it. He always did. 

Shaking his head, Kuroo placed Kenma back onto the window pane, nudging him over to make room for himself. 

“No wonder you were sat so contently, you’re small enough to fit perfectly.” said Kuroo once they had successfully arranged themselves comfortably. He had one leg bent and the other hanging off - much like Kenma had been seated before he came in - his foot grazing the carpet beneath them. Kenma sat opposite him, between Kuroo’s legs with his own resting over his lanky boyfriend He wiggled his toes behind Kuroo’s back but didn’t reply, instead he picked up his phone and resumed his game. 

The silence was comfortable, and the view, the view was incredible because that view was Kenma. Kenma with soft orange glow from the setting sun outside, pouring in rays leaving aesthetic like lines across his body. Kuroo ached to take a picture, bask in this moment forever, just he and Kenma under the light of the sun.

Then Kenma yawned, and Kuroo swore his heart fluttered even after all these years. His eyes drooped slightly until he blinked it away, but Kuroo saw unaware of how his own features had softened with his gaze. 

“What?” asked Kenma, eyes peering up from the screen of his phone. He scanned him, brow arched. 

Kuroo shook his head once again, smile seemingly permanently stuck on his face. “You should take a break, how about a nap, sleepy cat?” 

A form of protest flickered across Kenma’s blank expression, yet he shifted to allow Kuroo to stand as he put away his phone. He offered a small smile as he tiredly took hold of Kuroo’s larger hand, once he too stood up, squeezing it slightly to pull him out of his gaze. 

It was that evening that Kuroo realised, once again, that he had to be the luckiest man in the world. 


End file.
